


Gifts

by origicat (kopycat_101)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Banter, Blow Jobs, Canon Jewish Character, Christmas Lingerie, Christmas Smut, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Hair-pulling, Lace Panties, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Slash, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopycat_101/pseuds/origicat
Summary: Marc has a very special gift for his boyfriend this Christmas.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, have some smut I typed on my phone

* * *

Marc gets everything ready. Tasteful decorations are up, candles are lit, and the bed is arranged. He's wearing the special little number he picked out specifically for today, under his festive outfit of a too-large Christmas sweater and sleek black yoga pants.

Marc dolls himself up, careful to use water-resistant mascara and eyeliner. A bit of red eyeshadow and bright red lipstick completes the look.

Finally, Marc ties a huge bow on his neck in place of his choker. The material is silky and feels strange, but pleasant, against his neck. He hopes the other likes it, as he giddily waits for Nathaniel to visit for Christmas, as they had planned.

"Merry Christmas," he giggles when the redhead steps through the door, taking his boyfriend's coat. Nathaniel eyes him intently all the while with a growing smile.

"I may be Jewish, but I'm not passing up such a wonderful gift," Nathaniel says teasingly, tugging on Marc's bow a bit. "Can I unwrap you now or later?"

"Well, are you a slow or fast gift opener?" Marc asks coyly, batting his lashes, feeling his pulse thrum rabbit-quick with excitement.

"Depends," Nathaniel hums, carefully unraveling the bow. Marc shivers slightly as the silky material slides against the sensitive skin. "I usually tear right into my gifts, but I can be careful this one time," the redhead says, before beginning to kiss down Marc's neck, hot and open-mouthed.

Marc giggles and lets out a pleased hum, tilting his head to allow the other more access. "Well, this gift has a lot of layers of wrapping. You might want to start soon. Just to be practical, of course."

"Of course," the other murmurs, smirk pressed against Marc's skin. Marc mewls when Nathaniel worries his teeth in the crook where his neck meets his shoulder, slightly exposed by the collar of the oversized sweater.

When Nathaniel draws back, Marc feels his knees going weak by the intent, sultry look the redhead gives him. "How 'bout we go back to your room to finish unwrapping?"

* * *

When they finally get to the bedroom, it's with locked lips. Nathaniel pulls back slightly, Marc letting out a little disappointed whine, until Nathaniel grabs him by the hips and reels him in close, grinding their hips together. Marc's whine turns into one of pleasure, fingers gripping tight in Nathaniel's hair how he likes it.

"Should we do this standing up, or on the bed?" Nathaniel asks, a little cheeky as he adds, "I'm not picky. Either way works."

Marc's tanned cheeks are flushed as he worries his bottom lip slightly, smudging his lipstick even further.

"Well, it's harder to unwrap a gift if you're standing up, right...?" the other asks shyly, looking up at Nathaniel through his lashes, emerald eyes gleaming.

The redhead finds himself chuckling, moving their bodies back towards the bed. "And it'll be easier to admire my present if it's spread out on a surface."

The artist is quick to lay his boyfriend down on the bed, though his swiftness doesn't detract from the gentle way he handles his lover. He chucks off his own clothing carelessly in record time, before following soon after. Nathaniel props himself over the dark-haired teen, who smiles back up at him shyly.

He looks pretty like this, laid out on the bed, ink-black feather-like hair spilling against the sheets. The red Christmas sweater has completely slipped down one shoulder, exposing tanned skin and a little white strap. Nathaniel has a inkling of what that strap is for, heart beating fast and quick in his chest and a rush of arousal pooling low in his stomach.

Nathaniel starts the process of slowly peeling each article off of his boyfriend, starting with the oversized sweater. He inches the warm material up Marc's torso, kissing every inch of exposed skin along the way. He kisses around the lace, feels Marc's stomach quiver as he nips along it, hears his lover moan when he licks along the dip of his hip bones.

"Y-you're really going to drag this out, aren't you?" Marc asks breathlessly around a whine.

Nathaniel leans back to shoot him a wolfish grin. "I told you, I'd be careful. Can't go ripping everything off. That'd be rude and not much fun, wouldn't it?"

The artist casually spreads a hand against the other's quivering stomach and pushes the material of the sweater further up, exposing Marc's chest. Which was covered in a bra with thin straps, the same straps that had peaked out earlier.

Nathaniel leans down to bite at the skin inbetween the straps, earning a moan from his love.

Eventually, the sweater gets in the way of ravishing his boyfriend and Nathaniel helps Marc take it off. Marc looks up at him with big puppy-dog eyes, and like a total sucker, Nathaniel finds himself melting.

"You're t-taking too long..." Marc trails off with a little pout.

"Am I?" Nathaniel asks back innocently. He grabs the waistband of the yoga pants, tugging it slightly. "Well, I'm sort of curious now, since you already look so pretty from the waist up. Care to show me the rest?"

Marc nods back eagerly, quick to raise his hips and allow Nathaniel to slide down the yoga pants. The artist successfully peels them off the other's legs without issue, internally grateful that they were easier to finagle than the skinny jeans the two typically wear.

With that done, he leans back and admires the other's lacy white lingerie. It's almost all lace and little white straps to keep things together structurally. The bra barely hides Marc's nipples, but the lace panties certainly don't hide anything from Nathaniel's eyes. Marc is hard, erection straining against the material, bordered by the straps of his garter belt holding up the sheer stockings on his tanned thighs.

Overall, Marc looks stunning. He's always pretty no matter what he wears, but he makes the lingerie work very well. His svelte form probably helps, but even with the androgyny, Marc is still so very _Marc_. No woman could wear the same lingerie and look like him, could look as breathtakingly gorgeous in Nathaniel's eyes.

It might just be his smitten heart talking, so in love with the young man lying pretty as a picture under him, but Nathaniel doesn't think he could ever find a more perfect sight.

"Nath...? Marc breathes, after a long minute of the artist drinking in his partner with his gaze. 

"Absolutely stunning," Nathaniel states lowly with a bit of rapture, reaching up a hand to gently cup the other's cheek, swiping a thumb across the cheekbone. 

Marc bites his lip and squirms under him, face going warm under Nathaniel's hand and pupils dilating. Nathaniel leans in for a kiss, firm and heated, feeling Marc gasp against his lips.

When they part, Marc is panting, and the artist feels his boyfriend's erection hot against his thigh.

"Didn't know you were giving me an angel for Christmas," Nathaniel grins, slowly smoothing a hand up the other's thigh to finger the band of the thigh-high stockings.

"O-only the best for you," Marc giggles, cheeks rosy and shiny lips split into a wide smile. "Do you like it?"

"I love it. You're the perfect gift," the redhead says warmly, fingers gently rubbing at Marc's straining erection. "Now, why don't I repay you for this wonderful gift?"

* * *

Marc moans wildly, head thrown back and eyes clenched tightly shut, a hand threaded in his lover's locks.

"Hah...! Fuck, so good!" he mewls as Nathaniel sucks his cock, the edge of his lacy panties digging into the ridge right under his sack.

He'd thought his boyfriend would dive right into railing him against the mattress. Apparently, Nathaniel had other plans.

Though, honestly, Marc should have seen this coming. Nathaniel loved sucking cock. And he was very good at it.

The artist switches between pumping Marc at the base and pinching and squeezing his uncovered upper thighs. Marc wouldn't be surprised if the skin will be covered in bruises come morning. Probably Nathaniel's own personal little payback for how often Marc ravishes his delicious thighs.

Nathaniel takes that moment to bob his head and take in Marc completely, down to the base, nose pressed right against Marc's pelvis. Marc's back arches as a load moan rips from his throat, thrusting up and holding the other's hair tight in his grip.

"A-ah, _fuck_!" he stutters out, feeling Nathaniel moan around his cock from Marc yanking at his hair and fucking into his mouth. Nathaniel's moans simply redouble, vibrating down Marc's entire member, as Marc keeps thrusting up into the wet heat of his mouth. "F-fuck, Nath, baby, so _good_."

It doesn't take long for him to unravel. He's been pent up and excited all day, waiting for them to spend Christmas together and make love. The fact that he comes with a loud moan of Nathaniel's name not long after the redhead began to deepthroat him isn't surprising.

Marc pants, face burning from exertion and embarassment, whimpering as Nathaniel wipes the last bits of his cum off his dick with a swipe of a thumb. Even with his hazy vision, Nathaniel looks as pleased as punch, smiling wide and with a trail of mingled drool and cum leaking from the edge of his lips. When Marc finds the wherewithal to stare back at him, he makes a show of loudly swallowing Marc's load.

"Fuck," Marc croaks, because despite Nathaniel always swallowing, it was hot every time he did it. His limbs feel like jelly, but he has enough strength to thread a hand in those flame bright locks and yank the other down, bringing him into a kiss.

Marc licks into the other's mouth, tasting himself on Nathaniel's tongue. It's a wet kiss, but lazy and meandering, just something to occupy them while they get their strength back for another round.

When they part, Marc's licked up the last bits of his cum off Nathaniel's lips. Nathaniel simply grins back at him, wide and crooked, blue eyes dark with lust.

"You ready for round two?" Nathaniel purrs, very purposefully playing with one of the straps holding up the bust piece of Marc's lingerie.

Marc gives a breathless giggle, feeling his dick twitch with interest against his stomach. "I think so."

"Good," the redhead croons, diving down to trial his teeth along the slope of Marc's neck. His lips and breath are warm against the skin, as he playfully notes, "I've got a few ideas."

"C-can't wait to find out," Marc gasps, heart thrumming as Nathaniel worms his fingers under the lacy bra and pinches at a nipple.

* * *

Marc pants as he lies in his bed, feeling exhausted. Nathaniel peppers his face with kisses, gently cleaning Marc up with a warm, wet towel.

"So perfect. You did so well, my jewel," Nathaniel praises him softly. Before he can stop himself, Marc lets out a faint whine. "Shhhh, it's okay. We're done for now. Just sit back, alright? I've got you."

Marc does what his boyfriend suggests, lying boneless in his bed. His eyes flutter despite his wishes, finding himself dozing for a few minutes until he feels the bed dip besides him, a warm body sliding against him.

Marc sighs contently as Nathaniel wraps his arms around him, snuggling into him. Marc automatically props his chin on his boyfriend's head, Nathaniel nosing at his collarbone.

"How many times was that...?" Marc slurs out, wrapping an arm around the other's warm back.

"Almost lost count. I think it was five?" Nathaniel muses, with a little laugh, breath tickling Marc's skin.

"Sounds 'bout right," Marc says with a tired little giggle. "You like your present...?"

The other shifts, stopping from clinging to look back up at Marc. "I loved it," Nathaniel states, warm and sincere, as he stares into Marc's eyes. "I love you."

Marc feels his heart melt. "I love you too. Thanks for...well..."

Nathaniel's sea-blue eyes gleam with mirth and fondness, a little smile crooking his lips. "I'm glad you liked your present too. Sorry I didn't wrap it. I had a bit of trouble."

"S'fine," he says with a delirious little giggle. "I loved it. Love you."

"Love you too."

With that, Marc finally allows his eyes to close, heart full and warm, cuddled in his boyfriend's arms. He's glad that their Christmas was such a success.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt was at 250 words, and now I'm here. *jazz hands*
> 
> Sorry and you're welcome, depending on who you are.


End file.
